The Other Me
by shyesplease
Summary: Miley has been told she has been places she knows she hasn't been to, at least not at that moment. Plus Robbie has been hiding a secret from Miley all these years and might find it out. Also as the story goes on, Miley gets closer to someone, but who?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_**A/N: Hey so PLEASE READ & REVIEW and tell me if I should continue:D**_

**The Other Me**

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction**

14 years ago on November 23rd

"Mr. and Mrs. Stewart you now have two beautiful baby girls." The doctor said. "Let us clean them up and we'll bring them back in." Then they took the babies into the other room and started cleaning them off.

"So honey what should we name them?" Robbie asked his wife Jessica. **_(A/N: That's the name I gave Miley's mom) _**

"Well I like the name Miley and…" she began, but got interrupted by the doctor. "Sorry to interrupt, but one of the babies are having a breathing problem so we have to see what is wrong." Then the doctor handed Jessica the other baby. "Here you go! You should get the other one soon, it's not that serious." Then he exited the room.

"Well…what should her name be?" Robbie said looking into his wife's eyes with joy.

"Miley…Hope…Stewart!" Jessica answered.

"I like it! Has a nice ring to it!"

As the Stewart family was welcoming Miley to the family and waiting for the other baby, another baby girl a few rooms down was delivered and had a breathing problem also, so the doctors took it to the same room as the Stewart's baby. They had helped the Stewart baby to breathe normally, but the other family's baby didn't survive, but somehow the stupid nurse made a mistake and grabbed the Stewart baby to give to the other family. She then walked to their room.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Duncan! Here is your baby girl!" The nurse then handed the baby to the lady. Then they took her not even thinking twice that it was a mistake.

"We shall name her Morgan…Marie…Duncan!" The women stated.

Then the nurse exited that room and went back to where the so-called Stewart's baby was. She saw that it didn't make it and notified the doctor about this. The doctor then made it's way back to the room where the Stewarts were in.

"Hey Doc, where's my other daughter already?" Robbie asked excited.

"I'm so sorry, but the nurse just notified me saying it didn't make it. Terribly sorry." Then the doctor left the room and all the Stewarts were left upset, but not for long since they did still have Miley.

Present

Robbie had never told Miley about her twin, because what was the point. How could you tell your daughter you had a twin, but she died not long after birth? Jessica and him both promised each other if she asked like if she ever had a twin they would tell her the truth or if they just had to tell her for some reason they would, but till that day they would keep their mouth shut. All their family members respected this so they never spoke a word to Miley about her twin. Robbie was still holding his promise even though Jessica was gone.

Little did Robbie know, his other daughter was still alive, but still living in Tennessee. She lived with the Duncans and her name was Morgan Marie Duncan and she never questioned if her parents were her parents, at least not YET!

_**A/N: So…So…how did you like the beginning! I hope you liked it. I got the idea off a book I read during the school year last year called, Stranger with My Face by Lois Duncan. Very good book by the way! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if I should continue. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Schools Out

_**A/N: Hey so thanks for the reviews from the last chapter…I was surprised to get so many in such a short period of time:) Anyway here is Chapter 2, kinda short, but still good. ENJOY :D**_

**The Other Me**

**Chapter 2**

**Schools Out!**

Morgan Duncan's House

Morgan was just getting home from school, in a cheerful mood since summer vacation just started.

"Hey Morgan," her mother called her.

"Yea, mom," She said going to her mom. Her mom and dad were in the kitchen starting dinner.

"What would you think if we went to Malibu for the summer?" Her dad asked.

All Morgan could do was scream. "When are we going?" She asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow afternoon we will catch the plane, so I guess you should start packin then." Her mother pointed out.

And with that she ran into her room and started packing. She couldn't wait to see the ocean and the beach, cause here in Tennessee you were no where near that stuff.

Also in Tennessee, even though Hannah Montana started there she wasn't that popular in that town that Morgan lived in, so Morgan never heard of Hannah Montana or seen her. **_(A/N: Just so you know!)_**

Then after 2 hours of packing Morgan finally was done. Then she got called down to dinner.

Miley's House

Miley came flying through her front door screaming, "NO MORE SCHOOL! YAY!"

"Which means no more tests, quizzes, mean teachers…"Oliver started

"…And that means no more having to see Amber and Ashley on a daily basis." Lilly added.

"Thank goodness for summer!" Miley said. Then the three of them laughed.

"Well anything exciting going to be happening this summer?" Miley asked.

"Not that I know of…" Lilly answered.

But then they did not realize that this was going to be an unforgettable summer that they would remember for the rest of there lives.

_**A/N: Hey so how did you like the chapter! I hope it was good! Sorry for the shortness but I just had to get this chapter out of the way and all…so…REVIEW PLEASE :D THANKS!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Excitement

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews from last chapter! ENJOY this chapter:D_**

**The Other Me**

**Chapter 3**

**Excitement**

Miley

"Hey guys want to head to the beach?" Miley asked her friends.

"Sure why not? Got nothing else to do." Oliver said. Then the three friends made their way to the beach. They had gone to Rico's to get something to drink.

"Hey Jackson…um…I'll just have water." Miley said to her brother who was over the counter working at the time. Jackson then gave her, her water and she paid him. Then Lilly and Oliver got what they wanted, but she didn't pay attention cause Johnny was over at the basketball hoop playing with his friends.

"Miley? Miley? Miley!" Oliver shouted at her waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh…o sorry." Miley said apologizing.

"it's okay Miley…we know it's Johnny and whenever you see him you drool!" Lilly said.

"No I don't!" Miley shouted and wiped her hand across her face to get all the drool away.

Lilly just laughed at her.

Oliver trying to change the subject said, "Let's go on the beach now!" _What does Miley see in him! I have to get her away from him before I explode!_ They were about to head down to the beach when Johnny came up to Miley.

"Hey Miley!" he said as he came up to her.

"H-Hey Johnny!" Miley said back.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight."

"Yes! I mean I yes I would love to!" She said trying to keep her cool.

"Alright that's great…well I'll pick you up around 8 and we'll catch a movie." Johnny said then walked away back to his basketball game.

Miley then walked over to Lilly and Oliver who had walked away to give them privacy.

"What did he want Miley?" An eager Lilly asked.

"He asked me out!" Miley said. Then Lilly and Miley started jumping up and down.

_Great Johnny asked her out! I knew something bad was going to happen! _Oliver said to himself. "O no! I forgot…my mom wanted me home! Cya later!" Oliver fibbed then left.

Lilly and Miley didn't really care that he left cause after all, Miley was going out with Johnny tonight!

"Let's go to your house and get you ready for later!" Lilly proposed.

"You read my mind." Then they went to Miley's house.

Morgan

_I can't believe tomorrow morning, I am going to Malibu! It's getting late, it's around 9 so I should pick my clothes out for tomorrow then head to bed; don't want to be tired for tomorrow since the plane leaves at 8am._ With that Morgan picked out her clothes and went to bed.

Little did she know this summer would be an eventful summer, where she would do things that she thought she would never try to do!

**_A/N: Okay so…how was it! The Morgan part sucked, but I just had to get her in it somehow! So…what will happen on Miley's date will Johnny? What's will happen when Morgan comes to town? REVIEW PLEASE:D_**


	4. Chapter 4: Date and Plane Ride

_**A/N: Hey so thanks for the reviews from the last chapter! I hope you really like this chapter…so ENJOY:D**_

**The Other Me**

**Chapter 4**

**Date and Plane Ride**

Miley

Miley and just finished getting ready for her date with Johnny when she heard the door downstairs ring!

"OMG! He's here!" Miley screamed as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"Ok…now just go down there, stay calm, open the door and greet him, then get on with your date!" Lilly told her friend. "And once you get home…I want a FULL report on what happen!"

"Got it!" With that Miley made her way downstairs, and opened the door to see Johnny there holding a rose.

"Hey Miley…I got you this." He greeted her handing her the rose.

"Hey Johnny…wow…thanks…its beautiful!" She said admiring the rose.

"Well let's get on with the date." Johnny suggested.

"Ok…" Then they made their way to the movie theater.

When they got there they decided to see Monster House. As they sat down waiting for the movie to begin they started talking.

"Hey Johnny…I'm really glad you asked me out, but…why did you?"

"Well…I don't know…I've seen you in the hallways and I thought you were cute…and when I saw you today I thought why not ask you out to get to know you and all."

_Johnny thinks I'm cute! Remain calm! Ok! _"Ok…o look the movie is starting!" she then pointed out and they watched it.

Miley couldn't help, but think about oliver everytime the kid DJ spoke cause it sounded so much like Oliver, but she put that to the side since she was with Johnny after all.

While walking home they started talking about their plans for the summer and all when Johnny asked, "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes…I had a lot of fun!"

"Good cause, I wanted to know if…you would like to be…my girlfriend." He looked into her eyes now.

_Did he just asked me the one thing I always wanted him to ask me! OMG! I can't believe I am going to be Johnny Collins' girlfriend! _"I would love to Johnny!"

Then they got to her house and they stood there for a second and suddenly Johnny and Miley slowly got closer till their lips touched. "Goodnight Miley!" Johnny said as he left.

"Goodnight Johnny!" She said yelling after him. _I can't believe I just KISSED Johnny! OMG!_ She then walked inside and off to bed!

Morgan (On plane the next day)

_**(A/N: I have never been on a plane so I don't know what they say on it so forgive me)**_

Morgan and her parents had just gotten on the plane and sat down.

"I can't wait till we get there!" Morgan said excitedly.

All her parents could do was smile.

"Passengers, we are now taking off…Please buckle your seatbelts and stay seated, until we are in the air." Someone said over the loudspeaker.

After they have taken off Morgan had fell asleep. Later she was awakened by her father.

"Honey, we'll be in Malibu in 5 minutes!" He said with a smile

"OMG! I can't wait!" She yelled.

Then the same voice from earlier came on over the loudspeaker. "Passengers, please be seated and buckle as we get ready for landing…thank you!"

Meanwhile the pilot was coaching a new pilot on how to do things.

"Ok…so now we are ready to land, so right now…we hit this button…do this…then this…" he said showing him what to do for landing. "Ok, now we take it easy as we go in for the landing."

But since he was so caught up in teaching this kid, he forgot about taking the wheels out for the landing.

**_A/N: O NO! ok once again…sorry about the things on the plane…again I never been on one. PLEASE REIVEW! 5 reviews will get you a new chapter:D_**


	5. Chapter 5: He's Jealous

_**A/N: OMG guys…YOU ROCK! Thanks for the reviews! I would of updated sooner but I left to go somewhere. Once again I know nothing about planes so I didn't know if a pilot would have been teaching another one on a plane so…yea! ENJOY CHAPTER 5:D**_

**The Other Me**

**Chapter 5**

**He's Jealous**

Morgan

They were now landing, getting closer and closer to the ground.

BAM! The plane hit the ground of the runway with big, loud thud. The plane was skidding down the runway with a screech.

Morgan finally opened her eyes to see the mess this had caused. She turned to her mother and father to find that…

Miley

Miley had been in the living room watching TV when Oliver and Lilly came in.

"Hey Miley!" Oliver greeted sitting next to her on the couch.

"Hey Guys!"

"So…how was the date?" "Plus why didn't you call me last night?" Lilly asked Miley as she also sat next to her.

"O…sorry...it was just so eventful I totally forgot to call you!"

"What happen?" Lilly asked eagerly

"OMG! Ok…first off, we went to the movies and saw Monster House…" Miley began.

"I love that movie…that DJ kid is sooo cool!" Oliver said.

"That's great Oliver…" Miley said not caring about the fact. "Anyway…after the movie we were walking back when he asked if I had a good time, I said yes, then he asked me…Miley Stewart…to be…his girlfriend!"

"NO WAY!" Lilly yelled. "THAT'S AWESOME!"

"Yea…awesome Miley congratulations," Oliver said trying to be happy for her and putting on a fake smile. _I guess now I'll never get a chance…plus why would she want me when she can have Johnny. _"Um…well…I gotta go! Cya guys!" Then he turned and left.

"Wait…why did he leave?" Miley asked Lilly.

"Idk, but who cares…your Johnny Collins' Girlfriend!"

"I know! I still can't believe it, but I'm still worried about Oliver. Can you talk to him and see what's up?" Miley asked in concern for her friend.

"Yea, sure…I mean maybe he just had to get home again like yester…" Then it hit her. _Oliver is jealous. When Miley told him Johnny and her were going to go out he left, and now when she said she was his girlfriend he left. I think someone likes Miley! _

"Lilly?"

"O sorry…maybe he just had to get home like yesterday…I'll see you later…I'll go find Oliver and see what's up!"

**_A/N: What will happen when Lilly goes to talk with Oliver? What did Morgan find out? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter! I promise in the next chapter, there will be way more Morgan! PLEASE REVIEW:D 5 reviews shall get me writing the next chapter:D_**


	6. Chapter 6: Visit From Lilly

**_A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews, i would of updated sooner but i had to do stuff for my summer project! I starts school Tuesday:( Anyway Enjoy chapter 6. R&R:D_**

**The Other Me**

**Chapter 6**

**Visit From Lilly**

Morgan

Morgan finally opened her eyes to see the mess this had caused. She turned to her mother and father to find that… her parents were dead! Blood was dripping from there heads. "Ahhhh!" Morgan screamed at the frightful sight of her parents.

The passengers were now getting evacuated from the plane now and Morgan had no clue what to do. She had no parents now. She then took her father's wallet, put it in her mother's purse and left to go off the plane.

Morgan then went to get her bag then left the airport. "TAXI!" She screamed. Suddenly a taxi stopped by her and she got in. "Take me some place like a inn or something." She told the taxi driver. And with that the taxi driver drove away from the airport. 15 minutes later the taxi stopped infront of a place called the Malibu Beach Inn. **_(A/N: This is an actual place in Malibu, I saw it on the computer!)_**

"Thanks." She said to the taxi driver, and then handed over the money she owed. She then went inside to get a room.

She took her key and opened her room door. "Well…I guess I'm living here for the time being…" She then placed her stuff on the bed unpacking.

After Unpacking she decided to take a walk outside. She was walking when all of a sudden she saw…

Lilly and Oliver

Oliver was in his house watching TV when he heard a knock on the door. _Who can that be?_ He opened the door to find Lilly.

"Hey Oliver…what's up?" Lilly greeted stepping into his house.

"Ummm…nothing…why are you here?"

"What? I can't see my best friend!"

"Well you can it's just you never do for no reason…so why are you really here?"

"Well I'm here for 2 reasons…1: Miley wanted me to see if you were alright cause you have been acting weird lately."

"O…well I'm fine…what's the other reason why you're here then?"

"Well I need to ask you something…" Lilly answered.

"What?"

"Do you like Miley? Cause to me you seem really jealous."

"Well…I'm not! I don't like Miley!" _Alright Oliver don't tell her…you're doing fine so far…just keep it up!_

"Suuuure…"

"Really…I don't like her!" Oliver said trying to be convincing.

"Oliver…I won't tell her…I promise!"

_Should I…I mean she won't tell…I don't know! _"Lilly…just leave me alone!"

"If you tell me…you could have someone to talk to about this…instead of having your feelings bottled up inside you!" _Maybe that will get him._

"Fine…ok…I like Miley…A LOT!" Oliver confessed.

Lilly squealed, "Sooo…how do you really feel about Miley going out with Johnny?"

"How do you think I feel? The girl I love is going out with someone else! I am beyond jealous…I want to kill Johnny…I want to…" Then Lilly covered his mouth.

"Let's just say you're really, really mad…just to shorten this thing!"

"It's just that it's killing me…"

"Why didn't you ever tell her?" Lilly asked.

"Cause she doesn't like me! But she's in Loooove with Johnny!" He said getting jealous.

"OK…well…I'm going to go…but if you need to talk to me some more just call!"

"Thanks Lilly…" And the Lilly left Oliver's house.

_**A/N: What did Morgan see while walking? Find out in the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! 5 reviews will make me HAPPY:D**_


	7. Chapter 7: She Looks Like Me

_**A/N: Hey sorry again for the delay…I start school tomorrow, YAY! Hint: That was sarcasm :D I promise though even though school starts I will find a way somehow to keep updating:D ENJOY chapter 7:D**_

**The Other Me**

**Chapter 7**

**She Looks Like Me**

Miley

Miley was now at her house when suddenly she got a phone call. "Hello?"

"Hey Miley!" Johnny said on the other line.

"O hey Johnny what's up?"

"Nothing except…Amber and Ashley are throwin a party tonight and I was wondering if you go with me?"

_O shoot I have a concert tonight! I can tell him though. _"Um…Johnny…I can't…I'm kinda…sick…yea I'm really sick!" She fibbed.

"Awww…well I hope you feel better, call me when you get better…"

"Okay…" _Great now I can't leave the house tomorrow since I'm sooo sick! _

"Alright…bye," Then Johnny hung up.

A few minutes later Lilly came through the door. "Hey Miley…let's get ready for the concert!"

"Alright…" Then the two headed upstairs to get ready.

While in the Hannah Closet getting ready Miley was wondering if Lilly saw Oliver yet. "Um…Lilly…did you see what's up with Oliver yet?"

"Um…yea…" _Don't let her know he likes her._

"Well…what's up with him?"

"He said nothing…and he wouldn't tell me…then I saw I had to get over here to get ready and I left."

"O…maybe nothing is going on…"

_O are you wrong about that! _"Yea…maybe…"

Morgan

After Unpacking she decided to take a walk outside. She was walking when all of a sudden she saw…a billboard of Hannah Montana!

"Woah…she kinda looks like me!" She said out loud. She then started reading the billboard. "Be sure to attend Hannah Montana in concert Friday-Sunday at the (Whatever stadium she sings at). _Maybe I should pay Hannah a visit. _She thought to herself.

Morgan then went back to her room in the inn and took out her laptop. She then looked up on the internet about Hannah Montana. She went to her Official Site. _Lets see what time her concert starts tonight…hmm…7…ok. _Then she closed her laptop and put it away.

"I'll see if I can get in the stadium somehow without a ticket and if I can't I'll buy a ticket for Sunday." She then looked at the time and saw the concert would begin in a half an hour.

"Looks like I should be on my way." With that she went out the door and into a taxi where she told him to go to the stadium.

When she got there it was mobbed. She then looked around for possible entrances. She had no luck so far until she saw a window open on the side. _There is my entrance!_ She then made her way to climb the window.

Miley

Miley was getting ready to go on stage when she saw a hand make it's way over the window. "Ahhhhh!"

"Mil-Hannah! What's wrong?" Lilly asked her…then she turned to look at the window and also screamed.

Roxy then came in to see why they were screamin and saw the person at the window. She went over to them and brought them inside to take them away, but when the girl was brought inside no one made a sound they just stared at the girl in amazement.

_**A/N: So what will Miley do since she has seen Morgan? What will happen between the two? PLEASE REVIEW! 5 would be good! Bye bye for now:D**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Other Me

_**A/N: I know I got like 7 reviews but the stupid thing is showing me no reviews! Anyway thanks for the reviews even if they don't show! There will be a surprise ending so R&R:D **_

**The Other Me**

**Chapter 8**

**The Other Me**

Everyone in the dressing room was quite. They didn't know how it could be possible to see this girl who looked exactly like Miley.

"Um…Roxy…can I talk to this girl." Miley asked Roxy.

"Not without me here!"

"Fine…" She knew better than to argue with Roxy, then she turned her attention to the girl. "Hi…I'm Hannah Montana…and you are…"

"Morgan…Morgan Duncan." "I'm sorry if I scared yall but I just saw your face and you looked so much like me…minus the blonde hair."

_I can't believe I'm doing this, but_ "I'm not really blonde." Miley said taking off her wig.

"Woah…we're even more alike then I thought."

"Yea…please don't tell people about this, I try to keep this whole Hannah Montana thing a secret so I can live normally." "My real name is Miley Stewart."

"O well I won't tell…don't worry." Morgan assured her.

"Great thanks…well I have a concert to do…so…bye." Then Miley put her wig back on then headed to the stage.

Roxy then let go of Morgan and went outside the dressing room guarding the door. This left Lilly with Morgan.

"So I Morgan…I'm Miley's best friend Lilly, but when she's Hannah I'm Lola." Lilly said putting her hand out for a shake.

"Hi...nice to meet you." She said shaking hands with Lilly.

"So…I've never seen you around before are you knew here or…"

"Actually I'm on vacation here, but see we had problems with our plane and when it landed let's just say it was hard, and my parents didn't survive." Remembering their bloody face made her eyes well up and cry.

"O…I'm sorry to hear that!"

Wiping her eyes, "Its okay…I'm fine…so anyway does Miley have a good life?"

"O yea…she lives in this beautiful house near the ocean, has a HOT boyfriend, has awesome best friends, great family, and making loads of money!"

_Interesting… _"Wow! I wish I had ALL of that!"

"Yea, me too!" "Hey can you sing?" Lilly asked.

"Umm…I don't know...never tried." "let's see I'll sing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star!"

"Umm…okay!" Said giving her a are-you-serious face.

"Ok…Twinkle, Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky, Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, how I wonder what you are." She sang in a voice just like Hannah.

"For Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star…that was awesome!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Thanks!" _Since I look like Hannah…Talk like Hannah…and sing like Hannah…what's keeping me from being Hannah…Wait Hannah and her, Lilly! Well if I become Hannah my life would be Perfect again, all I have to do is get rid of these two! I want Miley Stewart's Life and I'm going to take it!_

_**A/N: Told you this story was full of surprises. Probably didn't think Morgan would go EVIL on us! LOL! Well what is Morgan going to do? REVIEW PLEASE:D 5 reviews shall do the trick. :D**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Plan Has Just Begun

**_A/N: My review thing is still not working, but thanks for all of the reviews from the last chapter! ENJOY Chapter 9:D_**

**The Other Me**

**Chapter 9**

**The Plan Has Just Begun**

Morgan

"Um…Lilly…what does this so called Hot boyfriend of Miley's look like?"

Lilly then over to the mirror and took a picture off of it. "Here he is…his name is Johnny."

"He is good looking! Well I better be on my way…say bye to Miley for me!" Then she quickly left the dressing room and exited the stadium still with Johnny's picture.

Then when she got to her room in the inn, she decided to start her plan to take over Miley Stewart's Life! _Let's see…let's get this so called HOT Boyfriend to break up with her! Has to be when she is doing a Hannah Concert so she won't get in the way! So all I have to do tomorrow night is find this Johnny guy, and then my plan will unfold! _Then she starts laughing evil. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Miley

Miley had gotten back to her dressing room. "Hey…where's Morgan Lilly?" She asked looking around the dressing room.

"She left; I guess she had to go."

"yea, well ready to go?"

"Yuperdoodles!" Lilly said with a smirk. **_(A/N: I say that, so if you think it's weird, I know it is!)_**

(The Next Day)

Miley was just hanging around the house when Johnny called her cell.

"Hey Johnny!"

"So…you feel better enough to come to the beach with me tonight?"

"Still can't sorry, by Monday I should feel better though."

"Alright well get better, bye!" Then Johnny hung up.

_I hate lying to him, but I can't tell him yet!_ Miley thought to herself.

"I guess I should get ready for the concert now!" Then she went upstairs to get ready.

Morgan

_Let's see…where would I find this kid Johnny, maybe the mall! _And with that Morgan headed over to the mall, but there was no Johnny to be seen.

_Maybe the beach? _She the headed to the beach when she notices Johnny over near this place called Rico's drinking something. _Great he's here, now for him to notice me!_

She then went up to the counter for a napkin then left leaving Johnny puzzled.

_That can't be Miley…she's sick! Or is she?_

Will that Morgan knew he was watching her, and then she grabbed this random kid and started kissing him! With that Morgan ran away, and when she knew she was far enough, she patted herself on the back for a job well done!

**_A/N: What will happen between Miley and Johnny? Will he believe her? What will Morgan do next? REIVEW PLEASE! 5 reviews would be nice...or more! D_**


	10. Chapter 10: Over

**The Other Me**

**Chapter 10**

**Over**

Back at the beach Johnny stood there stunned. He decided he would go over to Miley's house to see her. He was hoping she would be in bed sick and if she wasn't…well she has a lot of explaining to do.

Johnny made his way to the front door and knocked on it. When the door opened Jackson answered it. "Can I help you?"

"Um…yea, I was wondering if Miley was home."

Jackson didn't know that Miley lied to Johnny about being home sick let alone know about Johnny being her girlfriend, and Jackson didn't want to tell this kid he didn't know that Miley was at her concert so he said, "Um…she went somewhere…don't know when she'll be back."

"O… well when she gets home, tell Miley to call Johnny." Johnny said as he stormed his way home.

A couple hours later Miley came home. Once she got in the door Jackson said, "Hey Miles, some guy names Johnny came over today askin for you, I told him you were out and wanted you to call him."

"Jackson! I told Johnny I was sick this weekend! Arghh, I don't think this is gonna be good." She ran to her room and flipped open her cell phone and called Johnny.

"Hello?"

"Um…hey Johnny…you wanted to talk to me?"

"A…yea…listen your brother said you were out, and you said that you were sick, so which one of you are lying?"

"My brother…he always lies, well maybe he thought I was out, but really I was upstairs in bed…my brother wouldn't know I was sick, he wouldn't know if the house was on fire if it was…"

"Yea well explain this…how come I saw you at the beach kissing Jason Tanner right in front of me!"

"But…I…I would never do that to you…I wouldn't cheat on you…that wasn't me!"

"yea…ok…it was your evil twin…sure…you know…go and tell that to Jason cause we're over!" then Johnny hung up on Miley.

Miley just sat there on her bed looking at her phone. _How can this be happening? How can he not believe me? I mean I know I can't tell him about Hannah, but still I mean would he really think I would cheat on him? I need fresh air! _Miley then went to the beach.

Miley sat there at the beach just gazing at the ocean, stars, and moon; admiring the beauty of the night.

Little did she know, behind the palm tree a few feet away someone was watching her.

_**A/N: Ok…so who is the person behind the palm tree? What will happen? REVIEW PLEASE to find out! 5 reviews will be good:D**_


	11. Chapter 11: You Might Actually Be Right

_**A/N: Thanks for the reveiws everyone! Here is Chapter 11, You will find out who is behind the palm tree here! ENJOY:D**_

**The Other Me**

**Chapter 11**

**You Might Actually Be Right**

**Scenes From the Last Chapter:**

Miley sat there at the beach just gazing at the ocean, stars, and moon; admiring the beauty of the night.

Little did she know, behind the palm tree a few feet away someone was watching her.

Miley replayed what happen moments ago and started to cry.

The person from behind the tree came up to her and sat down next to her.

"Miley…what's the matter…why are you crying?"

Through her tears she responded, "Oliver…Johnny broke up with me! He thought I cheated on him and…and…well…I didn't!" Then she burst into even more tears.

"It's okay…he's really stupid to think you would do that..." He pulled her into a hug. "Get over him Miley…you deserve so much better, I think he will soon regret breaking up with a wonderful girl like you."

"You think so Oliver?" She said as they pulled away from the hug, looking into each other's eyes.

"Well I know I would." Oliver responded. They just kept staring into each other's eyes until Miley's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Miley where are you?" her dad asked on the other line.

"I'm at the beach."

"Why so late?"

"I was just here thinking."

"Well how about you come back now…ok…well cya in a bit bud…bye!"

"Bye dad!" Then she hung up.

"Well I have to go Oliver, but thanks for making me feel better."

"Don't mention it…I'm always going to be here for you…so if you need to talk to someone, I'm free anytime." He said while getting up from the sand.

"Thanks." Then they hugged and she left to head home.

Oliver just sat back down in the sand. _Yes! No more Johnny! He really screwed up on that one. Why would he think she was cheating on him? Whatever as long as it stops them from going out, it's fine._ After thinking some more Oliver got up and left to get home.

Miley's House

When Miley got home she headed straight to her room and grabbed her cell phone. She called Lilly. Ring, Ring, Ring!

"Hello?"

"Hey Lilly, its Miley…and I have some things to tell you."

"Ok…shoot!"

"Alright well when I got home from the concert tonight, Jackson said Johnny wanted me to call him so…I did. When I called him he said he saw me kissing Jason Tanner at the beach, when I know that was impossible because I was at my concert, but I couldn't tell him that, so I just said that I wouldn't ever do that, but he didn't believe me so he broke up with me!"

"Woah! But wait…you don't sound THAT sad that he broke up with you."

"Well here is the rest of my story…I went down to the beach after Johnny broke up with me to get some fresh air and think. And then I started crying and out of nowhere Oliver came besides me and he really made me feel better."

"How?" Lilly asked.

"I really don't know…that's what gets me, all he said was that he was stupid to think I would do it and he would regret it. He hugged me and that's basically it!"

"You know what I think…"

"What? Please tell me!"

"I think you have finally fallen for old Smoken Oken!"

"I think for once you might actually be right Lilly! Don't tell him though!"

"Fine I won't but-hey you know I have been right before!"

"Just joking with you Lilly…well I got to go…You better not tell him…or you will be in big trouble!"

Sarcastically Lilly responded, "I'm soooo scared!" She laughed a bit, "Bye!"

Miley then laughs a bit about what Lilly said, "Alright…Bye!" Then she hangs up on her.

Morgan

_Ok…so Johnny is out of her life…now to get that Lilly out of the way! But how? Hmmmm…I got it!…I hope Lilly likes the woods! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_**A/N: So who thought Oliver was behind the tree? Well the next chapter will mainly be Morgan. What does Morgan have in store for Lilly? REVIEW PLEASE! 5 should be enough and I'll update as soon as I can:D**_


	12. Chapter 12: Missing

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Now please ENJOY Chapter 12:D**_

**The Other Me**

**Chapter 12**

Missing

Morgan was walking on the beach looking for Lilly. When all of a sudden she saw her lying down on a towel gazing into the ocean; Morgan then went up to her. "Hey Lilly!"

"O hey Miley, I though-"

"Hahaha no I'm Morgan!" Morgan said with laughter in her voice.

"O hey Morgan, how you've been?" Lilly asked getting up.

"Fine, hey I was wondering if you could show me the town maybe…"

"Yea that sounds like fun…I don't have to meet Miley till 6 and it's only 3 so why not!"

"Great...thanks a lot!"

"No problem!"

After that they left the beach and Lilly started showing her around. They were about an hour in the tour when they came near the woods.

"O look the woods! Do you mind if we take a peek, it's just been awhile since I've been in the woods, I'm a big nature girl so if I don't go in the woods I might explode!" she asked basically begging her.

"Sure why not we don't want you to explode now do we!" Then they headed into the woods. After a couple of minutes they decided to sit and talk for a bit.

"So…how are you dealing with your parents' death?" "Are you doing okay?" Lilly asked with concern.

"Well I'm not crying myself to sleep every night, but I do miss them dearly. I'm just showing my sadness in a different way. I'm trying to get my life back on track and maybe make it better."

"Good for you!" Then Morgan started looking around and she saw a rock about the as big as the palm of her hands next her foot. "Hey look at that," Morgan screamed and pointed up at the trees. Lilly looked up in the trees trying to see what it was. With that Morgan grabbed the rock and hit Lilly in the head and she feel unconscious.

"Perfect…just the way I planned it!" Then Morgan took out a piece of rope she had and tied Lilly's feet and hands. She then covered her mouth with tape and dragged her behind a huge rock nearby where it would be hard to find her.

While leaving the scene Morgan noticed Lilly's cell phone on the ground and thought it might come in handy so she took it and headed back to her inn to start the next phase in her plan.

Miley

Miley was at her house dressed as Hannah waiting for the arrival of her best friend. She was over an hour late and they had to leave in a few minutes. Miley kept calling her cell, but she didn't answer. _Let me call her house_ Miley thought.

"Hello?"

"O hi Mrs. Truscott…umm…is Lilly there?"

"Sorry Miley, she said she was going to the beach then meeting up with you. Wait she's not with you?"

"Afraid so…well I'll have Oliver search the beach and I'll have him tell you whether he finds her or not…bye!"

"Bye, hope you find her!" Then they hung up and right away Miley called Oliver.

"Hello?"

"Oliver!" Miley screamed.

"Miley!" Oliver copied.

"Oliver this is not a time for playing around, Lilly is missing!"

"What?" Oliver said in shock.

"Yea I know…listen I have my Hannah thing at the moment but can you check the beach, that's where Mrs. Truscott said she was last, and call me and Mrs. Truscott if you find her or not…ok?"

"Yea…sure! Right on it!"

"Thanks Oliver, you're the best! Gotta go now…bye!" And she hung up and headed to the limo to go to her concert.

While Miley was on her way to the concert…so was Morgan, but what was she gonna do now?

_**A/N: What is Morgan going to do now? Is Oliver going to find Lilly? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! 5 reviews new chapter! YAY:D**_


	13. AN

_**A/N: Hey guys, not trying to be mean, but I am getting hits on my stories but no reviews. I like to at least get 5 reviews on each chapter and I currently have 3 for the last chapter, so can you guys review cause I only update when I get 5 or more reviews. I just want to know if you guys are liking my story, cause it's the weekend and this is the best time for me to update, so PLEASE if you like my story review. :D**_


	14. Chapter 13: Bye, Bye Hannah

_**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews:D I would of updated way sooner but I had some homework to do. So here is Chapter 13! ENJOY:D**_

**The Other Me**

**Chapter 13**

**Bye, Bye Hannah**

Morgan

Morgan had gotten to the stadium before Miley did and once again sneaked in the window to get inside. She found herself in Hannah's Dressing Room. She made her way out backstage where she climbed up something to have herself above the stage. _All I have to do is cut this cord and POW! Hannah is DEAD!_ She thought out her plan. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Miley

Back with Miley all she could think about was if Oliver found Lilly and if Lilly was okay. When they got to the Stadium she put on a fake smile to the crowd, but inside she was just a mess, she couldn't deal with the fact her best friend was missing, and she had no clue if she would see her again.

Oliver

Oliver searched up and down the beach, but there was no sign of Lilly. He decided to call Mrs. Truscott and tell her the bad news, then he would call Miley. After calling Mrs. Truscott, she said she would call the police and have them start looking for her. Oliver then called Miley.

"Hello?" Miley said into the phone.

"Hey Miley." He said sad.

"Did you find her?" She asked with hope.

"No…I told Mrs. Truscott and she called the police and they are probably looking for her now too."

"O…how can this happen? What did Lilly ever do? What did we ever do to deserve this Oliver?" Miley asked getting upset.

"Miley I don't know, but please don't cry cause then you're going to make me cry. I miss Lilly too, but we got to keep hope, I know she is out there somewhere, still alive and healthy."

"You think so Oliver, cause I just want to be able to see her again, I don't know what I'd without her." She said that as a tear escaped. Then someone told her she was on in 5 minutes. "Well I got to go, but I'll see you later Oliver."

"Bye Miley, break a leg out there."

"Thanks…bye."

Miley

After hanging up with Oliver, a weak smile came across her face, but slowly went away after coming back to reality. She made her way to the stage where they announced her. She went on a started singing 'Pumpin' Up the Party!' Then she sang other songs until it was the last one for the concert.

"Before I sing my last song for tonight, I just want to dedicate this song to my best friend who is now missing. This one is for you." Then she started singing 'The Other Side Of Me'

Morgan

_Come on, get a little closer, closer…closer a little bit more. PERFECT! _Morgan then took out the scissors and cut the cord. The lights were coming down on Hannah/ Miley and all Miley did was stand there looking up at it coming down at her.

_**A/N: Will Miley die? Will she move out of the way in time? Will Lilly be found? Find out in the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! 5 Reviews gives you a new chapter:D And also in your review could you tell me what genre this would be good in. Thanks:D**_


	15. Chapter 14: Bye, Bye Hannah Or Not

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here is Chapter 14! ENJOY:D**_

**The Other Me**

**Chapter 14**

**Bye, Bye Hannah...Or Not!**

Miley stood there watching the lights come closer and closer. She put her arms up to cover her face. Then out of no where, someone tackles Miley away from the falling lights as they now hit the stage with a thud. Miley looked over to see who saved her when it was none other then…Oliver.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked Miley.

Miley was still in shock though so she just nodded. Then she looked up to where the lights came from and saw Morgan looking down at her. Miley didn't know what to make of it. _Did Morgan do this? What did I ever do to her? _These thoughts were going over in her head, until Oliver tapped her on the shoulder.

"Let's get to your dressing room."

Miley once again nodded and got up. Then before exiting off the stage she looked back up to where Morgan was, and she was gone.

When Miley and Oliver got to Hannah's Dressing Room, they sat down on the couch. Then right after, Robbie and Roxy came through the door.

Robbie immediately went over to Miley and hugged her. "Bud, are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad, well thanks to Oliver I am; I thought I was a goner!"

Robbie then turned to Oliver and patted him on the back, "Thanks Oliver, I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have Miley."

_I wouldn't either. _"No problem, I'm just glad Miley didn't get hurt or worse…die."

"If you all don't mind could you leave, I just want to think a little." Miley asked.

"Sure bud, Roxy will be by the door if you need her okay." Then he left, with Roxy following him out the door.

Oliver was getting up, but then Miley grabbed his hand and brought him back down.

"What? I thought you wanted to think and have us leave.."

"I do, but I don't want to be alone, and I want to talk to you about this."

"Okay…then lets talk about this."

"Well first off, how come you were at my concert, I thought you were looking for Lilly?"

_Well I wanted to see you…_"Well it was getting dark, and there was no sign of Lilly so I thought I'd come to the concert."

"O, you know everything is just been weird lately. Johnny broke up with me, Lilly goes missing, and I almost get killed."

"What a week!" Oliver replied sarcastically.

Miley then laughed a bit and playfully punched Oliver in the arm. "Oliver, it's not funny."

"But you laughed and I got you to smile."

"Yea, well you can always make me laugh and smile, no matter the circumstances." She then leaned over and hugged him.

He hugged back and then they broke apart. "What was that for?" _Maybe she likes me!_

"Well for saving me silly!"

"O yea, right…forgot about that for a sec."

"Well I think we should head to the limo."

"Alright."

With that they both got up from the couch and headed to the limo where Robbie was waiting for them. The limo dropped off Oliver first then the Stewarts.

When they got in Miley crashed on the couch and Robbie went over to her. "Don't worry bud; the next concert is going to have better security."

"Well I'm glad about that, but I think I know who did it, but I can't figure out why she would."

"Who Miley?"

"This girl Morgan, she snuck in my dressing room not long ago and we talked. And this is where it gets weird…Dad she looks exactly like me, like she's my twin or something. But I know I don't have a twin, right dad?"

Morgan

_DAMN! She saw me! She probably will have people searching for me, but I need to become Miley to be happy! I need to have a family, that isn't dead! Stupid Plan! _She then punched the wall and threw herself on the bed.

_This was supposed to be the best vacation ever and it turned out to be the worst, but I'm going to change that! I'm going to be happy again, because no one is happier than Miss Little Miley Stewart slash Hannah Montana. She has it all and soon that all will be mine._

_Now how will I get her out of the way, just how?_

_**A/N: So, no Lilly yet, will she ever be found? Is Robbie going to tell Miley the truth about her twin? What is Morgan going to do? Tune in for the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Once again 5 reviews is good enough for a new chapter:D**_


	16. Chapter 15: Over The Edge

**The Other Me**

**Chapter 15**

**Over The Edge**

Miley

"Dad?" Miley stood there confused why her father wasn't responding to her. "DAD!"

"Sorry bud, but I have to tell you something…see when you were born, you were born a twin."

"WHAT!"

"Well see when you guys were born your sister had some breathing problems, so they took her to another room, to help and when the doctor came back he said your sister died."

"But then Morgan can't be my sister than, since my twin died." She said confused.

"Unless the hospital messed up somehow…we wouldn't be able to figure that out unless we get some tests done."

"HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS!" She said getting angry.

"Honey…me and your mother promised each other we wouldn't tell you until we were ready, and I never was ready to tell you."

"YOU KNOW! I need to just leave, I'll be on the beach!" She said exiting to the door.

Miley then walked over to a cliff not far from her house and just sat on the edge. _Why couldn't he tell me? I mean I'm or was a twin, I think people should know these things! ARGHHH!_

Morgan

Morgan had been on the beach thinking of a plan when she saw Miley on the cliff up ahead. Suddenly a plan formed. She started to walk over then hid behind a large rock near.

Miley was probably thinking when all of a sudden, Morgan sneaked up on Miley and pushed her. She heard her land on a piece of the cliff that was 15 feet down. If Miley was alive still she wouldn't be able to get up cause she couldn't get up. And going down was not even an option unless you wanted to die cause down was a long way.

Oliver who was also on the beach, saw something happen on the cliff so he made his way over there.

Morgan saw this and hid again. When Oliver got there he saw nothing and no one. He knew he saw someone who looked like Miley, but then he ignored the thoughts and just gazed out at the starty night from the cliff until Morgan sneaked up upon him and pushed him over landing in the same place as Miley.

_Perfect! Miley is gone…and so are her friends! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now to take over Miley's Life! _ With that she headed off to the Stewart's House.

_**A/N: Are Miley and Oliver alright? Is Lilly ever going to be found? Will Morgan get away with this? Find out in the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! 5 reviews is good:D**_


	17. Chapter 16: O My!

_**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I can't believe this story is almost over! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter:D R&R!**_

**The Other Me**

**Chapter 16**

**O My!**

Miley

Miley was unconscious on the ground while Oliver was awake. Oliver's foot was killing him he thinks he may of broken it from landing on it, but his main concern was Miley. He just sat there looking at her hoping she would wake up soon.

After 10 more minutes she finally woke up. "Oliver?"

"Miley…are you okay?" Oliver asked her with concern.

"I think so, but how did you get down here with me?"

"Well someone pushed me down here"

"Same, probably my evil twin Morgan did it!" Miley said with anger. She tried to get up but agonizing pain in her leg kept her down. "Owww…I think my leg is broken."

"I think my foot is broken…anyway what do you mean evil twin Morgan. You don't have a twin." Oliver told her confused.

"Well I didn't think I did, but this girl Morgan, she looks exactly like me and she trying to kill me to take over my life I guess. And my dad just told me, she could be my twin if the hospital made a mistake because when I was born I had a twin."

"Wow!" Was all Oliver could say.

"Yea, I know. Shocking." She then dragged herself, trying to ignore the unbearable pain, next to Oliver.

"Are you okay?"

"As fine as I can get in this situation, but I'm just glad I'm not alone down here."

"You would probably be fine with anybody else too."

"No…I wouldn't I'm glad you're the one down her with me."

"Thanks, but how are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't think we can…unless a miracle happens" Miley said in hope.

"Miley…"

"Yea Oliver…"

"Do you think Lilly is okay?"

"O…ummm…yea, I don't think Morgan killed her, just trapped her like us somehow, but I'm not sure, I just hope she is alive and healthy." "Oliver…do you like Lilly? And I mean like like her."

_O great she thinks I like Lilly! _"No Miley, why would you think that? Lilly's my friend and I was just wondering if she was okay, it doesn't mean I like her."

"Ok…just askin Gosh!" then laughed a bit. "Man I'm cold!" She said as she shivered.

"Here…" Then Oliver put his arm around her shoulder. "Is that better?"

Miley blushed a bit, "Yea…much!" They both smiled and gazed at the stars. Falling asleep not long after.

Morgan 

Morgan went inside the house and Robbie stopped her.

"Listen Bud-wait were you wearing that when you left?"

"Umm…yea!" She said shaky.

"Anyway I would like to continue our conversation from earlier, and…"

Morgan interrupted her, "Listen dad, I'm really tired can I just go to bed?"

"Sure, but this convo isn't over." He assured her.

"Ok, goodnight!" She headed upstairs in search of her room. When she found her room she explored it and tried to find things about Miley that would help her be convincing. Then she went to bed afterwards.

Miley & Oliver

Miley had fallen asleep on Oliver shoulder, and when Oliver woke up in the middle of the night he saw this. He just smiled to himself and laid his head on hers.

When Miley woke up the next morning Oliver was already up. "Hey!"

"Good Morning!" he said with a smirk.

"So how long have you been up?"

"About an hour I guess."

"What did you do?"

_Looked at you mostly, but I can't say that, wait why can't I, I love her, and we may die here together and I want her to know I love her before I die._

"Oliver?"

"O sorry, well Miles…I have to talk to you."

"Ok…"

"Miley we might never get out of here…so I think right now I want to tell you something very important…"

"Okay…" Miley said slightly confused about what he might say.

Morgan

When she woke up she headed downstairs.

"Hey Miles, listen I really want to talk to you."

"Alright…"

"Listen, so you think you could find Morgan and persuade her to let go of what she has over you and come with me to get some tests."

"Tests?" Morgan asked confused. "I-I don't think she need tests Dad, why would she?" _Almost blew the cover already._

Robbie then gave her a look, "So we can see if she's my daughter and your twin honey!"

"O Crap!" _Did I just say that out loud! OMG! Miley…she's my…TWIN!_

"Hey Stewart Family…" said a voice from the door.

"Lilly?" Morgan asked confused.

"Lilly! You're safe…did you see your parents and all…do they know you're alright?"

"Mr. Stewart I'm fine, I got tied up in the woods by Morgan, but luckily for me last night someone spotted me and helped me out."

"Listen guys I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to kill me."

Lilly and Robbie both looked confused but nodded her to continue.

"Listen…I'm Morgan, and my so-called-real-parents died and I just wanted my life to be happy again, I tried to take advantage my amazing resemblance to Miley to try to become her." She looked up at both of them, "I don't expect for you to forgive me, but we really need to get Miley and Oliver."

"Where did you do? Where are they?" Lilly yelled.

"They should be alive I pushed them off the cliff and they landed on a piece of it that was about 15 feet down."

"O My! Come on guys we need to get there pronto." All 3 of them then headed to the cliff.

_**A/N: Will they be able to get Oliver & Miley out? Will everyone forgive Morgan? Also things are heating up between Oliver & Miley, is Oliver going to tell Miley he likes her? Tune in for more! PLEASE REVIEW! 5 should be good:D**_


	18. Chapter 17: Saved

_**A/N: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but school sucks! Anyway hope you ENJOY CHAPTER 17! R&R:D**_

**The Other Me**

**Chapter 17**

**Saved**

From last time:

"Miley we might never get out of here…so I think right now I want to tell you something very important…"

"Okay…" Miley said slightly confused about what he might say.

"Miley…I-I"

"Oliver? What?"

"Well…I-I-I…Lo" Oliver was just about to say it when Robbie yelled from above.

"Hey Miley, Oliver you down there?"

"O My Gosh! DAD HELP US!" Miley yelled up.

"Alright well we will call the fire department to help you get out." Then Robbie flipped out his cell phone and called 911.

Not long after the fire department came and the paramedics came. The fire department safely got them out and they were put in the ambulance to be taken to the hospital.

"Well let's go girls…to the hospital." Robbie said as he got in the car followed by Morgan and Lilly.

Once at the hospital, Miley and Oliver got their casts on and were put in a room for a bit. Then Morgan, Lilly, and Robbie went in to see them.

"Hey Bud, Oliver!" Robbie said walking in.

"hey daddy!" She said as she hugged her father.

"Hey!" Lilly said making her entrance. But Morgan stayed by the doorway, not wanting to bother Miley anymore.

"Morgan? Is that you? Come here!" Miley demanded.

Morgan did as she was told and stood right besides Miley's bed.

"Morgan why did you do this?"

"I'm sorry Miley, Oliver, Lilly, and Robbie, just that, my parents died and I guess this is how I took it. I saw you Miley Stewart someone that looked like me who had a really good life. I wanted that and I kinda lost it! I'm really sorry!"

"Are you askin me to forgive you?" Miley asked.

"I would never ask that from you after what I caused." Morgan said as she hung her head in shame.

"Ok, cause I don't think I can…but if you could do some things for me, that would be great!"

"Anything to help this situation." Morgan said.

"Well first since we're in the hospital can you get those tests done to see if you are actually my sister."

"Sure!" Morgan said and she and Robbie then exited the room to get the tests done.

"So if she is your sister, what are you going to do? Are you going to forgive her?"

"I'm not sure right now, it's really hard, I mean if she was a complete stranger I would have thrown her off the cliff once we got up, but she might be blood!" Miley explained.

"Yea that's hard…you can't really abandon her if she's your sister, but how will you live knowing your sister tried to get rid of you, me, and Lilly?" Oliver stated.

"I don't know, but if she is my sister which I think she very well be, I have to live with it, she's my sister whether I want it to be true or not. It's just really confusing right now."

"So you guys got casts…aren't they weird!" Lilly said changing the subject. Oliver and Miley just looked at her strangely. "Well I'm going to go, but call me you guys!" Lilly then left.

"So…" Oliver said trying to start a conversation.

"So…what were you about to say to me at the cliff?" Miley asked curiously.

Oliver froze, "Um…well…I was saying…um…"

"Hey Miley guess what?" Robbie ask as he came in; Oliver face lightened in relief.

"What dad?"

"Morgan's your twin sister!"

"O wow! Now it's official!" Morgan than entered the room.

"I guess you hate it now that's official." Morgan assumed.

"No! I like it a lot, I'm happy, I want to get to know you, and as long as you don't push me and Oliver down a cliff and tie Lilly in the woods I think we'll be fine." Everyone in the room laughed.

"Yea…sorry bout that, but my parents or whoever they were, were very important to me and loosing them just made me CooCoo!"

"Well how bout we get headin home…Oliver you want to get dropped off?" Robbie said.

"Sure Mr. Stewart…thanks!" Then they all headed to the car. They got to Oliver's stop.

"Well cya guys, Bye Miley!" He said exiting the car.

When Oliver left Morgan turned to her sister and whispered to Miley, "Oliver likes you."

Miley was shocked at the news. "You think?"

"It's obvious, but do you like him?"

Miley slightly blushed, "Maybe…" she said diverting her eyes from Morgan.

_**A/N: I think the next chapter will be the last, but I'm not positive! For people who didn't want them all to forgive Morgan, but it's happy ending, plus I'm thinking of a sequel! Anyway will Oliver and Miley finally get together? PLEASE REVIEW! 5 reviews Update:D**_


	19. Chapter 16: Matchmaker

_**A/N: It's not going to end the way you expected it to, but I am creating a sequel so don't worry:D PLEASE R&R:D**_

**The Other Me**

**Chapter 18**

**Matchmaker**

Morgan watched her sister look out the window trying to avoid any further questions on whether she liked Oliver or not. Morgan took Miley's answer as a HELL YES! It was now obvious Miley liked Oliver too. Now the question was how. Morgan wanted to fix her mistakes, and by getting Oliver and Miley together, that would help.

When they got home, not long after Lilly came over, "Hey Miley and Morgan!"

"O hey Lilly!" Morgan and Miley said at the same time.

"Lilly? Do you think Oliver likes me?" Miley asked.

"Um…well it seems he might." _Yes! YES! He LIKES YOU A LOT! YOU BLIND PERSON!_

"See even Lilly thinks Oliver likes you…" Morgan pointed out.

"What's going o…" but Lilly's thoughts were stopped as Jackson came down the stairs.

"Hey people!" Everyone in the room greeted back except Lilly who remained frozen and unable to speak. Miley and Morgan both saw this and dashed to Miley room.

"Ok Lilly what was that?" Miley asked Lilly.

"What are you talking about?" Lilly said trying to clueless.

"You know what we are talking about?" Morgan said then narrowed her eyes.

"Well…lets just say lately I've kinda had a thing for Jackson…"

"O MY GOSH!" Miley and Morgan screamed.

Morgan in her mind just thought how to fix her relationship with Lilly… she would get Lilly and Jackson together, and then Lilly would at least forgive her a little. Same with Miley since Morgan was going to try to get her and Oliver togther. Morgan is now going to be playing a new role which is called…

MATCHMAKER!

_**A/N: Ok so…I'm going to make a sequel dealing with Morgan matchmaking Miley and Lilly with Oliver and Jackson. Let me know in your review if you're going to read it! PLEASE REVIEW:D**_


	20. Sequel News!

**A/N:** Hey guys! I know you have been waiting for the sequel and I will most likely have the 1st chapter up by this weekend. It's called Matchmakin' Ain't Easy! Now the only thing I was wondering is if you guys could please give me some ideas on how Morgan will try to get Miley with Oliver, and Lilly with Jackson, that's seems to be the part I'm stuck on! THANKS!!


End file.
